This invention relates to a tool assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to an assembly for a household implement such as a bathroom plunger. This invention also relates to a method for using a plunger.
Most households have at least one bathroom plunger for removing blockages in drains. Frequently, particularly in those houses having limited storage space or in those houses having pronounced drainage difficulties, plungers sit in open view, beneath the sink or beside the bathtub. Generally, because of their functional design, plungers are not especially pleasant to view. Accordingly, it would be useful to enclose the plunger in an appropriately sized housing, by which means the plunger would still remain easily accessible for immediate use in case of emergency.
Plungers are also unsanitary implements, inasmuch as little care is generally taken to clean them. Such implements are therefore a source of disease bacteria for young children who inhabit floor spaces and are not adverse to intimate tactile association with whatever objects are on the floor.